After
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Nobody expected the rapture to actually strike. Every adult was wiped out from the surface of the earth and the teenagers older than 15 had gone crazy and became 'takers'. But some people are hiding in an old basement. How'll they react for newcomers?
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Note: Durarara and the script to "Efter" isn't mine. I just borrowed them and blended together. Nontheless I hope that you enjoy reading this xD**

Nobody really believed that the end of the world would come right then. Some thought that it was a joke, some were taking it seriously but not really admitting it and some ignored it all the way.

The rapture or Day 0 as it was later called wiped out all the adults from the world. Teenagers that were older than 15 years, went crazy and turned into 'takers' as they were called by those who had the luck to live through the rapture.

The 'takers' were crazy people that kidnapped normal kids, raped them and then killed. Since the food was a rare thing, they even ate the bodies of those who they captured.

That resulted in the sane people going together in groups and being in closed space. There were those who traveled too though.

In a small town with a church, park and an old apartment complex three figures were spotted. They were chased by the black birds, and they searched for a shelter for the night.

After the rapture the creatures living in this world were mutated and turned away from people. The black birds were blind but had a very good hearing ability. Once they heard a human go by they attacked in an instant. Besides them there were venomous insects that crept under the clothes of a person sleeping outside. You never knew if the roots that you ate wasn't poisoned either. So some people had another ways of keeping their stomach fairly full, but that is a story for another time.

The travelers that searched for a shelter observed that the apartment complex was old and insecure. They searched quietly for another place and found an old basement with doors locked. The tallest of them, banged on the door and screamed to open them. His companions, a short blonde girl and a middle tall boy with brown hair were trying to hear if somebody at the other side responded.

They heard loud screams of 'Don't open the door', 'Help us hold them back it can be takers' and 'Don't just stand there! Help us damn it'. There was also a quiet prayer.

The tallest of the travelers banged on the door very forcefully and if anyone was holding them back from the inside, they didn't have the power to do so anymore. The door opened and the three people entered the basement closing the door beside them quickly.

The two of the travelers looked around while the tallest of them held for the door. The short girl provided him a barricade in form of an old empty gasoline container.

"Why didn't you open the door? Didn't you hear that there were black birds out there? I think we would be their dinner by now!" the tall human was a blond male in a black overcoat that was dirty. He had black shades too, so his eyes were not visible. Suddenly he felt the petite girl giving him a light punch, indicating that she wanted him to turn around. He did it slowly, and saw a bunch of people with knives and iron pipes directed at the three travelers. Some were similar to each other while others seemed like they were totally strangers to one another.

"Ahh... I see... is that so then?" the tallest of the travelers took his companions under his cover, by spreading his arms around them and wandering to the other edge of the room. When he was sure that the strangers didn't see he took out his machete very quietly.

"It doesn't need to be like this, you know. We won't stay here for long... but... we can't go out there … now" he said as the three people backed to the wall.

Suddenly one more human came out of a hidden passage. He jumped and seemed to be happy for some unknown reason. He was middle high and dirty blonde hair covered his eyes.

"What are you screaming for? Are you playing something? I want to have fun too!" he said to these who lived there. Seeing their kind of scared gazes he looked towards the newcomers.

"Aah? Who are you? When did you come here?" he looked closer at the newcomers and then noticed their features.

"Wha... you are pretty long, aren't you? I want to be so tall too. What did you do to get this tall?" he said to the tall blonde man, and then noticed the petite girl beside him.

"Oh and you are so short! You are even shorter than my brother! Hibiya, she's even shorter than you!" the blonde boy said and then from the crowd a small boy with raven hair and golden eyes was distiguished. He wore a brown cape on an otherwise too big brown jacket. He answered his brother, with much arrogance in his voice.

"Yes, I know. Now I'm not the smallest anymore!"the boy said, his voice with glee besides the arrogance. But the blonde boy, now standing in the middle of the room didn't seem to fully understand because he said:

"Why, you are the smallest, but you are not the shortest." he said, and then turned to the little girl again.

"This guy Mikado there said that Hibiya is so small, because he is special! Are you special too?" he asked with pure curiousness in his voice.

The girl seemed confused and a light blush was on her face. Looking at the tall blonde and then notcing that he didn't care what she said, she repiled, a bit timid:

"Well... I don't know... maybe" she said, pretty uncertain.

"Anyway I'm special. Mikado said that! Isn't it right, Mikado?" he asked turning to the crowd, and a middle tall boy with black hair and blue eyes stepped out, looking confident.

"Oh yes, Kida. You are special." he said, in hope to calm the blonde, but Kida continued 'bothering' the newcomers.

"I'm sure that you all are special too. It's great that you came by! When did you came here and how long will you stay here? Or will you live here with us from now on?" Kida asked, his voice curious and happy.

Nobody replied, and suddenly a girl with black hair and leather parka, with a kitchen knife pointed at the newcomers said, pretty strongly:

"No, they won't stay here." her voice could be received as venomous too.

"Ah I see. Anyway, do you want to see my things before you go? I have very much useful things... if you come with me..." Kida said, and tried to push the tall blonde to that room he came from but the blonde took out his machete fully showing it to the others.

"Oh well. That sure was a big knife. I also have a knife, but it's not as big as yours. Wait, I'll bring it in a minute." Kida said and then vanished in the passage where he came from.

In the meantime, Hibiya went to the little blond girl and sized her up with his hand. Then he bust out in utter happiness.

"You are shorter than me! That's great!" he then proceeded to the tall blonde not minding the machete directed at him and asked with full glee in his voice "Can't you stay here for a little while? Then I won't be always the shortest one here?"

The tall blonde looked at him, confused. This was a home of a crazy people and he got enough now. In his frustration he took off his shades, revealing mocha eyes looking grim at the people around him.

"What the hell is this? Do you have something... are all of you?" he asked pointing his machete from one to the other demanding an answer.

The dark haired girl from before, answered with a firm and unfriendly tone:

"No, we aren't." she hissed pointing her knife closer to the blondes machete.

"No, it's only those two who are..." a fairly tall blonde in a kimono that once was white and blue, now rather yellow and brown from the dirt added, turning his iron pipe to the girl.

"A bit special!" the boy named Mikado, said, jumping a bit.

"We think that they were normal people... before the rapture. But we aren't sure. Mikado found them some years ago. Their parents had plenty of food that those two had the luck to use and live thanks to that, after their parents died." a raven haired teen, probably in the age of the tall blonde, with red eyes and a black jacket with once white, now yellow fur rims said, holding a little switchblade towards the third newcomer.

Hibiya then turned to them, hearing that they were talking about him, and he loved to be the centre of attention.

"Oh yes. We had pleenty of canned food. And many of them were too old and disgusting to eat. But then they ended. And now I would like to eat one more. Even if it's disgusting." at the end of his response Hibiyas voice and facial expression was sad.

To that, the middle high chocolate haired boy, said something quietly to the tall blonde, but he only glared at him grimly. To that the boy returned to where he stood before.

Suddenly a quite little boy, with raven hair and fearful magenta eyes, asked a question that turned the newcomers off guard.

"Umm... are you... a t-taker?" he asked, his voice very scared.

The tall blonde was confused and astonished at the question.

"What? No... I "

"The hell he isn't! Don't you dare to call him that!" the little blond girl screamed, pretty upset.

"Ah... but he is so tall... and he has a very big knife." the mangeta eyed boy said, still pretty scared.

To that, the tall blonde lowered his knife, ashamed a bit that he scared a boy.

"Well, anyway he isn't any 'taker'! He is pretty strong, his name is Shizuo. And this quiet boy here is Kasuka" the girl replied, pointing then to the chocolate haired boy. Her voice was still upset.

The boy pointed to her and said "This is Vorona", very timid and quietly.

The boy in the black jacket and red eyes, stepped closer to the newcomers and pointed to the mangeta eyed boy.

"He is pretty scared, but his name is Psyche. And you met Hibiya already" he said taking Hibiya by his shoulders.

"And this boy is Mikado, that blonde with red eyes to the left is Tsukishima, this 'decided' woman here is Namie, and this blonde in kimono is Tsugaru." then, the red eyed boy went to the other edge of the room where another person was sitting in an old armchair.

"And this one sick guy is Hachimenroppi. But you may call him Roppi." the boy sittng there was very similar to the one introducing him. He had raven black hair, and red eyes, but he was sitting in the chair and was covered by a similar parka but it had red fur at the edges.

"And you are..?" Shizuo asked noticing that the raven haired boy introduced everyone besides himself.

"That bastard there is Izaya. But if he continues to be so meant then his name will be 'bastard'" the girl named Namie said, still pointing her knife on Shizuo.

"Izaya sounds better to me." Shizuo said, looking at her with grim gaze that he gave before to Kasuka.

"But let me say one thing straight out. All of you, won't stay here." Namie's voice was still firm.

"No. And we don't even intend to. And as soon as it'll be more safety outside we'll go futher. And we can stand like this with our weapons out, but we have long way behind us, and I'm sure that Vorona and Kasuka are tired and would gladly rest here a little bit." the tall blonde said, lowering his machete.

"Damn it, Namie let them stay for this night at least! Can't you see that they are totally exhausted?" Roppi said pointing to Shizuo's comrades, to which Namie hid her knife and went to a corner avoiding everyone's gazes.

(A/N: Hi. The future a!a from above. Well that was a long introduction as for a first chapter. I just want to prolong this xD xD xD Also this is based on a script, of a theater play that I used to be in. The original characters were named by the adjective that describes them but I turned it into the Durarara characters. (otherwise you won't be able to distinguish so many xD) I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Feedback is loved :D)


	2. Chapter 2 Help

**Durarara isn't mine! This chapter contains mentions of rape and violence so if you don't like such things please don't read. Also some characters are OOC but I don't care. It's happening after rapture so it's a side effect xD I don't own the script for "Efter" either, I just blended it with the Durarara characters. Now when you know all that, Enjoy!**

After some minutes, the blond boy named Kida came back from the other room holding a penknife. It was a folding knife so while he went, he folded it up and down as if he didn't see the world besides it.

"See see? Here is my knife! It's not so big or sharp, but it's pretty and you can fold it up and down like that. Everyone that's living here has a knife but mine is the only one you can fold." he said, his voice happy and a smile on his face.

"Oh really? And how many people are living here? Is this everyone?" Shizuo asked looking around.

"Yeah!" said Kida as he was playing with his knife.

"Kida! You can't talk with those..." Namie said purely irritated. Kida looked at her with a distant gaze and Mikado leaded the blonde in a opposite corner. He didn't mind as he continued to open and close his knife.

"How far have you traveled? And from where you are?" The blonde with a white but dirty scarf named Tsukishima asked Shizuo.

The tall blonde wanted to ignore him, but he didn't want to be unkind.

"We went from far away. A city in the north" he replied his voice annoyed and throwed a dangerous glare at the smaller blonde.

The other didn't seem to care much as he asked further, now turning to the other newcomers.

"What's that for city? Is it big? Are you all coming from there? Are there some survivors, or food?" Tsuki asked coming closer to the travelers.

The little girl named Vorona answered him with a annoyed and a bit angry tone.

"It's a town like this one. But we ain't coming from there, we just passed by it. We have met some survivors and one of them had a bit of food, but it wasn't that much." she replied, turning her gaze away from the red eyed blonde.

Suddenly, Hibiya appeared out of nowhere beside Kasuka. He smiled sincerely and asked:

"Hi. You aren't talking so much? Can't you talk?" his tone was happy and curious. Kasuka didn't expect him, so he jumped a little.

"Why... of course I can but..." he said his voice a bit timid.

"Ah, that's not a problem. You don't need to talk so much. Mikado and Tsukishima are talking very much so it's good to have somebody that talks a little. Do you want to see my toys? I haven't that much and they are not so pretty but you can see them." seeing that Vorona is listening to him he turned to her and told her "You can see them too, if you wish." Hibiya said with glee and hope in his voice, still smiling.

Vorona looked at Kasuka and seeing his almost horrified face and wagging his head she understood what he meant.

"Ah no... um you see" she wanted to say that is was a good offer and maybe next time, but Hibiya interrupted her.

"Please, see them. You can look for a little while anyway. They aren't so pretty, but they are TOYS! You can look for a little while? Pleeeaseee?" he said, with hope in his voice.

Vorona turned to Shizuo, who was looking around the room.

"How long will we stay here?" she asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"We can't go out now or in two hours at least. It won't be a big deal for the Black birds to eat us alive if we go out." he said his voice pretty dark.

Hearing that, Hibiya took Kasuka and Vorona by their hands and all three of them went to the corner near the door to look at Hibiyas toys.

Meanwhile Shizuo looked around the room. The space here wasn't big, maybe one living room before the rapture. Under the wall on the right side of the entrance door was two poles and an empty bag between them. In the corner joining that wall and the one that had the passage was the armchair where Roppi sat. Kida was sitting on the table in that corner too. On the wall of the left side of the door was a bunch of trash which probably was the belongings of the ones who lived there. There were no beds, so Shizuo figured that all of them besides Roppi slept on the floor. After he looked around and memorised it, he turned to the party that was not far away from Hachimenroppis armchair, besides Hibiya who was in the opposite corner, and Namie that sat in the opposite corner of the armchair.

"Who is the leader here?" Shizuo asked looking at their faces. His voice was harsh but not so annoyed anymore.

"Me!" "That would be me!" at the same time Roppi and Namie said and an exchange of hateful glares between them occurred.

"Well, now we don't really have a leader. We try to decide all the things together. True, Roppi was the leader before he was sick but now..." the raven haired man named Izaya tried to calm the situation and after he said that he shrugged his shoulders.

"What is wrong with him anyway?" Shizuo asked Izaya, but Roppi replied instead, his tone angry

"I don't have any problem with hearing anyway. And you, Strong..." Roppi wanted to continue but hearing that somebody is insulting the tall blonde, the little girl from Hibiya's corner holding a "Little Pony" in hand replied annoyed.

"His name is Shizuo!" she said, and after that her attention was back at Hibiya's collection of the old plastic Pony's.

"...Shizuo then. How do we know that you aren't a thief or a murderer?" Roppi asked, his voice and facial expression pretty suspecting.

"You can't know that for sure. But... It doesn't seem like you have so much to steal anyway. If you don't hide food in that room" the blonde said, pointing to the passage where Kida came from.

"No, we don't have anything like that" Roppi said, his voice firm now.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because I am not a thief. Or a killer." Shizuo said turning his gaze away from Roppi.

"And how do we know that, hm?" the blonde in the kimono named Tsugaru asked his voice with a hint of venom.

"Because then, all of you would be dead by now." Shizuo turned to Tsugaru and looked at him with a grim gaze. To that, Tsugaru backed a bit.

"Big words of yours" Namie said, standing up and she wanted to get nearer Shizuo. But he gave her a grim look and hissed

"No. Not really." then he went nearer to Roppi, standing beside his armchair and looking in his eyes

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick?" he asked, annoyance back in his voice.

"Why do you care about that?" Roppi asked, a bit upset and he riddled his gaze on Shizuo's face.

"I don't really care. But it may be a concern of yours. Well?" the tall blonde asked now also a bit upset.

"He isn't sick. He fell down a rotten passage when we were out once and searched for the roots. He scratched his left side on some of the hobnails. I washed his wounds but they refused to heal." Izaya said his tone a bit sad.

"And I have prayed for him. Every morning and evening and even during the night. But it didn't help either." Mikado said, his voice lively but distant.

Shizuo turned his attention back to Roppi and then his gaze was on his stomach.

"Let me see that wound." He said, his tone powerful and pretty grim, but Roppi only glared at him.

"He didn't want to show it to us either." Izaya said, in hope that the tall blonde would give his idea up.

"Maybe I can heal it for you." Shizuo said, and everyone's attention besides Hibiya and the two travelers turned to them. Nobody was able to heal Roppis wound before.

Roppi continued to glare at Shizuo and the tall blonde took a deep breath.

"Let me see that wound." he said it firmly and now it seemed to give some effect.

After a while of hestiation Roppi took off the jacket and proceeded to pull up his shirt. His left side is dark purple and at his lower ribs there are some bloated red bruises. His chest and stomach are sickly dark blue almost black.

Shizuo looked at that wound and after a while said, apologetically.

"I was wrong. I can't help you anymore. It's too late." in response to that he received a given up glare from Roppi. He seemed to know that already.

"How long?" he asked, his voice now hopeless.

"Until it makes it's way to your heart. Hours, days... maybe a week" Shizuo said thoughtfully.

Roppi only nodded, his eyes now distant. He knew that too.

Then Psyche stepped out and in the middle of the room, his facial expression horrified.

"Until... what? What will make way to Roppi's heart? Will... will he die?" Psyche asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

Izaya was also confused. He didn't expect that Roppi would die so soon.

"Are you sure?" he asked, refusing to believe that.

"Yes." Shizuo replied, his voice firm.

Psyche only continued his questions, that in the end were unanswered.

"But... he can't just die like that right? Just like that? He... he is here, alive he's talking to us! We can't just..." he wandered around the room, but nobody answered as everyone turned their faces away from Psyche.

The mangeta eyed boy didn't seem to notice it, as he wandered in circles asking, tears nearly falling from his eyes.

"Shall we let him just die? He... we... Shall we not...?" he stopped at Mikado who was turned away from him. Demanding an answer he lay a hand on his shoulder, but the boy had a maniacal grin on his face Psyche backed, not believing his sight.

"But... what... Mikado?" the boy proceeded to the scared magenta eyed blonde but that one only backed, suddenly stumbling on Izaya.

When the boy in a black parka turned to the scared boy he didn't have a face. Instead he had a white expressionless surface without eyes or anything. He reached to the now horrified boy and Psyche begun to scream and went down on his knees, his face to the concrete. He felt hands, hands everywhere on his body, pulling him, almost ripping down his clothes, and he screamed even louder.

Suddenly he felt somebody shake him. He opened his eyes and saw Izaya, a expression of worry on his face.

¨"Psyche... Psyche! It's me! Psyche!" the raven haired red eyed boy shoke the magneta eyed one, and noticing that he sees him, he hugged him.

"You are here Psyche. With us. Don't worry." Izaya said, his voice comforting.

But Psyche was shaking still thinking about what happened a while ago.

"But... you... you..." he tired to say something, but the thought horrified him.

"We what, Psyche?" Mikado asked, also very concerned about the boy.

But Psyche didn't say anything anymore and he let himself be leaded by Mikado and Izaya to the opposite wall of where Roppi sat.

"He is seeing things. Hallucinating. Many years ago, before he came here, was he and his sister catched by the takers and... yeah. He was lucky and escaped from them but was almost out of his mind when I found him in a container later. He is getting better but he is always... scared. And now when he didn't eat anything in weeks so..." Roppi explained, his voice sad and distant.

Suddenly Kasuka left the toy corner, interested in Roppi's story about Psyche. He went nearer the armchair and asked

"So you don't have any food... at all?" he asked, his voice and facial expression sincere.

"Very little amount of roots … so..." Roppi said, turning his gaze to the chocolate haired boy.

"There you see... can't we?..." Kasuka now asked Shizuo, but the tall blonde glared at him with an unfriendly gaze.

Vorona was beside Kasuka, and looked at Shizuo with her stern look.

"I agree with the quiet one. They deserve a little bit of it." she said, her voice firm.

"Please. One or two at least" Kasuka said, looking back at the tall blonde with a pleading look.

Shizuo was confused for a bit. Why did his comrades want to help a total strangers? But when they were looking at him with these stern gazes, he could not resist to listen to them. He looked at the people living in that room. It won't be bad to share with them... one package didn't make any difference.

"All right. But I'll go alone. And nobody will follow me." he said, sounding dangerous. Then he proceeded to the ¨doors and looked by a belfry window beside it, looking if the Black Birds were near. But they weren't, so he took his machete and unlocked the door.

"Will you get out now? What about the Black birds?" Roppi asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"They aren't so near us, and I won't go far away. I'll manage it." then Shizuo turned to everyone standing in the room

"I'll be back shortly and then it's best for you that Vorona and Kasuka has nothing to complain about. And anyone who will follow me, won't come back. Ever." after he said it, Shizuo went out and closed the door behind him. Vorona held it, because she couldn't find anything else to block it with.

Tsukihima then went to look through the belfry window, and Vorona noticing it hissed, pretty annoyed: "I won't do that if I were in your shoes." She said, and turned her gaze from Tsuki to the others.

"But I want just to..." Tsuki said, curiousness clear in his voice.

"Shizuo doesn't care if you "just want"." the little blond girl said, looking towards her.

"Tsukishima. Go away from the window." Roppi said with a firm and strong voice and the red eyed blonde listened to him.

"Why did he go out anyway? What is he going to do?" Tsuki asked shifting his gaze from Vorona to Kasuka.

"You will know soon enough." the blonde girl said, as she noticed that the black haired girl and the middle tall blonde in kimono proceeded to her.

"And so is it with it, or what?" the blonde named Tsugaru said, swirling a pipe in his hand.

"Well he isn't just a bit cocky here now is he?" the girl named Namie said, searching for her knife in her pocket.

"Shall we just be quiet and nicely wait for him, only because he said so? Is it so?" Tsugaru said trying to light his pipe.

Vorona was affected by these comments. She felt anger bust in her like a quiet volcano that waited for the key item to awake it. She left her spot by the door, which somehow remained closed, and hissed first at Tsugaru and then at Namie, practically screaming.

"Yes. So is it. And for your information, Shizuo saved me from the takers. Do you understand? TAKERS! And he killed three of them while he was at it. So if he is just a bit COCKY so he has a reason to be that okay?" the duo backed while she said that, and now her true anger exploded as she turned to the others.

"We have precisely convinced him to help all of you, but now I doubt if you are worth out help!" Vorona said, and then turned back to these people as she stopped beside Kasuka who was quiet. He was used to the little girls anger outbursts.

But Namie didn't get enough as she proceeded to Vorona and hissed "You little..." but before she was there Roppi interrupted her.

"NAMIE. It's enough. Leave it at that." Roppi was upset, but he still sat in his armchair.

"I don't intend to let her..." Namie continued with angry tone too. But Roppi stopped her again, saying: "Yes you intend to let her. You INTEND to." Roppi said and shifted his posititon.

Namie turned away from the little girl and now proceeded to the sitting male, taking her kitchen knife on the way.

"I would be careful if I were you. Who knows, maybe your last time goes faster than you think" Namie said as she pointed her knife to Roppi.

Roppi then took out a sharp razor blade from the pocket of his jacket and pointed it at the black haired girl.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so show me what you got if you think you have the right might." now his voice was a mix of anger and annoyance and his red eyes were lighting in hatred towards the girl.

After a while nobody of the two moved, but they kept staring at each other hatred busting out of their eyes.

"Hmm? What are you waiting for? Is it too hard even now? Maybe I should turn my back to you to make it easier for your knife to stab it?" the sitting male said, now turning himself so that his back would be at the front. Namie looked stunned and she didn't make a move even at that.

"End it now. Please end it!" Izaya said as he stepped between the two.

Suddenly the door opened rather forcefully as Shizuo entered into the room. Seeing that the duo has knifes pointed to each other, he takes out his machete. He has a backpack on his one arm too.

"What happens? What the hell are you doing?" He said as he pointed his machete at the stunned trio.

"I have changed my mind. Let them be." Vorona said as she stood beside Shizuo. Kasuka was on his other side.

"What did they do to you?" Shizuo asked wondering if his comrades were hurt somehow.

Vorona hesitated before telling him, wondering which words to use.

"They... ah nothing special really, but they are fucking..." then Roppi interupped them, trying to explain the situation.

"It's my fault. I lost my spirit, you see... Namie and I... aren't really getting along and... it has really nothing to do with you at this point." he said, hiding his knife. Namie lowered hers, but didn't completely hide hers.

"Is that right?" Shizuo asked his companions. Kasuka nodded and Vorona shrug her arms.

"So?..." the tall blonde said shifting his gazes from one to the other.

"Let's give them a little bit." Kasuka said, his voice indifferent.

Shizuo then looked at Vorona and she shrug her arms again.

"Sure. Okay. Give them a little bit." she said and fastened her gaze in the floor.

Shizuo nodded, and hid his machete. Then he went to the other corner of the room and placed his backpack on the floor. Noticing that the blonde has only one Kasuka asked him, confused.

"Did you take only one with you?" he asked, but Shizuo only glared at him without any answer.

"We have a little food. And I have two canned tunas here that you may share between each other. What do you want to do with them?" he proceeded to Roppi as he said that, holding each conserve in one hand.

"Well... it's a bad idea to give food to a dead man... right? Let them share one now and I'll take care of the other. They can eat it when they'll be hungry again, or when I'll be dead. Whatever will come first." Roppi said with a sad smile, as he received one of the conserve.

Shizuo gave the other to Izaya, and the raven haired boy gathered all the hungry people at opposite corner of the room, slowly sharing the food as fair as possible.

Kasuka and Vorona stood in another corner, looking at the eating people. Shizuo sat on the table beside Roppi as both looked at the eating people, happy for even the little bit of tuna that they got.

(A/N: Damn long chapter 2 it was. I wanted to do it even longer but I'll post it as chapter 3 instead. At chapter 4 the drama will begin. I hope that the readers enjoyed reading it. Sorry if you find the characters OOC, but pretend that the rapture changed their personalities... okay? xD Feedback is loved and keeps me alive ;D)


	3. Chapter 3 Request

**Note: Durarara and the script to "Efter" isn't mine. I just borrowed them and blended together. Nonetheless I hope that you enjoy reading this xD**

After noticing that everyone was eating and their attention was completely on the food, Roppi turned to Shizuo and asked

"So you have conserves? Where did you get them from?" after he said it, he received a dangerous gaze from the blonde.

"Ah sorry. That was a stupid question. I didn't think about it." said Roppi and turned his sight to the eating people. Nobody should ask where the food came from. Most of the answers were better to not know.

"And you three? Wouldn't you eat with them?" Roppi asked still looking at his underlings.

"We have already eaten today." Shizuo hissed, now looking at the eating people.

Both of them were quiet for a while, but then the tall blonde asked, a bit of curiousness in his voice.

"How did you manage to live for so long without any food?" now he looked back at the raven haired sitting male, but he didn't turn his gaze to him, thinking.

"It's a gamble. We have eaten some roots here and there but they aren't so many. Either we have eaten all of them, or we are worse at finding them. The worst situation was a half year ago... before..." Roppi seemed to notice that he is talking to much so he stopped. "Excuse me. I haven't eaten anything in a long time and I'm not feeling so well." he said, his tone a bit weak.

Right then, Shizuo lay his hand on the red eyed boys forehead and noticed that he is burning. Seeing his confused gaze the tall blonde took his hand away.

"You have a fever." he said, his voice firm and facial expression indifferent.

"Yeah. I really haven't so much time left, right?" he said, a sad smile on his face when he looked at his underlings.

"No. One week at most." Shizuo said, now looking at the opposite wall.

"Is Vorona right? Did you save her from the takers?" Roppi asked a bit of interest in his voice.

"Did she say so?" Shizuo looked at the sitting male, confused. Why would Vorona spit her life story to total strangers?

Roppi only nodded and seeing that, Shizuo thought of what to say next. It wasn't really so as all of them thought. Maybe to outsiders his relationship with his companions is close friends, but it's really worse than that.

"She's talking too much. But yes, I did. Though 'saved her' makes it sound more than it really was. At the beginning I wasn't searching for her anyway. The takers were careless, so I managed to get into theirs food hideout. And there I found Vorona. She was tied up and hung high in the cupboards, but alive. With two more hands I could take more food so... "after saying that, Shizuo shrugged his arms, and Roppi looked at him confused.

"But... It wasn't only because of that you took her with you. Only because of more hands to take the food?" Roppi asked a bit upset. He didn't expect that.

Shizuo only shrugged his shoulders again, his expression unreadable. He looked on the wall opposite of them. After a while of silence, Roppi shifted his position.

"I have gathered all of them, you know. And keeping them alive. It wasn't easy and... well sometimes it was even too drastic but..." Roppi then sighed.

"It would be nice to know that they will manage to live. That everything at some point was worth it." he said, his voice calm, but a bit apathetic.

"They won't be alive for so long. Nobody of us will." Shizuo said his voice firm as he still looked at the opposite wall.

"Maybe not. But it would be great to know that they would be alive for even a bit longer. If they would have someone who would take care of them." Roppi then looked at Shizuo with a pleading look.

"Somebody who was... Strong." at that, Shizuo gave Roppi a long and deep gaze that would scare all the others.

"No." he said, his voice firm and with a bit of threat.

"No? Is that all? Only like that, NO?" Roppi said, now very upset. How could the blonde refuse?

"Yeah. No." Shizuo said, his voice now a bit calm too. A vein popped up at Roppis forehead at that.

"But you can't...? I know that it won't be easy... and maybe we aren't worth it more than anybody else. But they need somebody who would take care of them. Look after them. Otherwise... everything we have done... everything I fought about in vain and..." Roppi looked around for a reason that will make the blonde think. Noticing the two people standing in the corner he pointed at them.

"Hell. You take care of them for God's sake. Why not mine?" Roppi was now angry and upset. Shizuo looked at his companions and sighed.

"It's a difference. I'm not taking care of them. They are just... following me." he said with a cold and calm tone.

"You don't understand! You must...! We... I have done horrible things to keep them alive. And if they don't manage even because of that so... Namie want to be their leader. But she can't. She won't manage. So somebody must look after them, and you are the only one who will be able after I die so... you must. It must be you." Roppi said, now glaring at Shizuo with his red eyes burning like fire.

"I have already said no." he hissed, annoyed. Why was that man so stubborn at this?

"But..." Roppi wanted to say something, but the blonde interrupted him.

"And I don't intend to stay here forever. I'll only search trough this city and then we'll continue to the south to the next city." Shizuo said, and looked at the eating people again.

"But... can't you at least...!" Roppi tried to convince him, but Shizuo refused.

"No. I need some more days, one week at most to look by the rest of the town. I would be grateful if Vorona and Kasuka could stay here while I'm at it, I can even give you one more can of tuna for that... but after I'm ready, we'll continue." Shizuo then gave Roppi a long and grim gaze. Roppi seemed to say something more, but seeing the tone of that gaze, he refused.

"All right. Of course all three of you can stay here." his voice was calm, but then he added with a upset tone. "But think at least about what I said and give me an answer later."

"Of course. But my answer will be the same." Shizuo hissed, shifting his gaze to his companions. Seeing that the others has finishing eating, Kasuka and Vorona sat nearer by them all of them chattering. Looking at them, Shizuo asked

"So we can stay here tonight?" his tone was now only annoyed, but Roppi didn't mind.

"Yes. Yes sure, of course." the red eyed man looked at the others, a sad expression at his face.

"Okay. Thanks." Shizuo said, as he stood up from the table and went to his comrades telling them to find a comfortable piece of floor here.

(A/N: Hi, so here is chapter 3. It's a bit shorter, but I intended to do so. I would love to hear some feedback from you in form of reviews, but adding this to favorites or alerts is good to. Anything so I know that somebody is reading this. xD I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feedback is loved and keeping me alive :D)


	4. Chapter 4 Weird

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Nor is the script for 'Efter' but I bumpted in some pairings in here. Now enjoy!**

The night was weird. Everyone did share the pile of clothes to lie on and fell asleep in shortly. Namie and Vorona were sleeping in the other room, and the rest did sleep on the floor except for Roppi who didn't move away from his chair, with Tsukishima who lied his head on his knees.

Psyche was sleeping tightly beside Tsugaru under a filthy and almost destroyed bedsheet.

Hibiya, Mikado and Kida were sleeping in the corner where the window and the little boys toys were placed.

Kasuka and Shizuo lied beside each other near the exit door. The chocolate haired boy was asleep, but Shizuo didn't feel sleepy at all. Ever since he had begun his journey he didn't get any good night sleep. Always on guard, even when Kasuka and Vorona were following him, he was always on guard pretending to sleep. Though with his shades on, in the darkness nobody could see that the tall blonde lied wide awake.

Suddenly, amongst the snorting and murmuring he heard light steps. As if the person didn't want to wake anybody, but still checking if the sleeping people were well. Shizuo heard some cover pulling and some sounds that reminded him of patting on somebodys head .

After some minutes Shizuo saw Izaya's face and a bit dark ruby eyes stare at him. Not willing to be noticed, he actually closed his eyes, and shifted his position.

"You aren't asleep now, right?" he heard a whisper, with a tone of curiousness and interest. Then he felt the raven haired boys hand... stroking his hair. After a while, Izaya sat himself and backed his hand.

"I understand. Always on guard, not letting yourself get a bit of rest... you really do care about them. But beware! Lack of sleep isn't good for your health. If you want to be strong, you'll need some rest. I know that this might seem stupid but... I wish you sweet dreams anyway." Then the blonde heard Izaya stand up and get back to his place.

Shizuo thought about what the raven haired boy said. Then he looked at the door. It seemed closed really well. Deciding that nobody would attack him while he slept tonight, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Izaya was woken up by a shake on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a dirty piece of cloth that he used instead of his pillow.

"You bastard! Wake up! It's an emergency!" recognizing the irritated voice of Namie, Izaya woke up and half sat on the floor.

"What is it? Are we attacked or something?" he asked his voice sleepy. Then he looked around, noticing that everyone's eyes was on him.

"What? Is something on my face? And what kind of emergency is it?" he asked, and then yawned.

"It's nothing. This Namie girl is just panicking without a reason. Everything is okay. He is always gone at the mornings. Usually we meet him during the day or at evening. He leaves without a word but always comes back." the little blond girl said, her voice annoyed.

"But... the doors were closed. He couldn't get out without opening them and that would wake anyone in here. And he is too big to get out thought the window which is closed too!" Namie said looking at everybody in the room, her voice upset.

"He has his ways okay? But don't worry. As you can see, he didn't destroy anything. And we have a breakfast at least." Kasuka said, his voice timid but firm, and pointed to the can of peaches that lied where Shizuo should have.

Everyone's faces looked astonished. They didn't eat breakfast since they came here, the crisis did that food was hard to get. One meal per day was a luxury, and now a breakfast?

"But... if we eat these now... what will we have for dinner?" the magenta eyed boy named Psyche asked, his voice quite unsure. Everyone besides the newcomers nodded in agreement.

"Ah. I see. You aren't used to have breakfast, right? Well, this can is too small to share with twelve persons, considering that Shizuo usually eats half of the conserves we have. If you wish, we can have it for dinner, but Shizuo will be back by then, and he would not be amused to have nothing to eat." Vorona said, looking at the can with a questioning look.

"What is he doing anyways? And why did he get out? Can we really eat this?" Hibiya asked looking at the quiet Kasuka that looked away from the gold eyed boy, not knowing what to say.

Then, Vorona proceeded to the window, and looked trough it. Looking around, she found what she was looking for, and got of the spot her face all happy.

"Yes. Yes we can. This is our breakfast. I know where to get our dinner too." she said, with a grin on her face and went back to the can opening it slowly.

After one hour, when everyone was finished eating, they made up a plan. Everyone besides Roppi, who shouldn't move so far and Tsukishima, because somebody has to watch Roppi went out to the wood searching for food.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan for always caring about me. I don't know what would I do without you." Roppi said as Tsuki closed the doors behind the others.

"No problem, Roppi-san. I'm pleasured to be with you so much." Tsuki said, as he proceeded to the chair, smiling.

"Ah. I see. Then... it wasn't a mistake for me to take you here? I always felt guilt for doing that." Roppi said looking at the blonde with a sad smile.

"No. Not at all. My parents were dead anyway, despite looking quite healthy after their deaths. And the food was ending so I don't regret coming here. Even if... it wasn't always so easy and we did things that I couldn't imagine. I met other people here, so it's fine too." Tsukishima said, his voice a bit melancholic.

He looked at Roppi and the raven haired mans face was... sad. And in pain. Tsuki felt a shiver run his spine when he looked at Roppi. The man was so weak... not the strong at confident boy that Tsuki saw the first time he met him.

"Umm... Roppi-san? Are you okay? For you don't look like you are fine." Tsuki said with worry in his voice. The red eyes looked at him as an answer, but their look wasn't really fastened in the blonde.

"I'm going to die. And it's near. Nor am I going to a good place after I die for the sins that I committed. That we all committed." the mans voice was hollow, and indifferent his face wearing no expression.

Tsukishima was scared at these words. Really, really scared. He never heard Roppi say such things before. He decided to shake the man out of it.

But it didn't work. The expression was still indifferent, and eyes had the hollow gaze. Not knowing what to do, and desperate to get the raven out of this Tsuki went for his impulse. He did the thing he always wanted, but didn't dare.

Soft lips met the dry ones, and melted into a kiss. It was timid, and Tsuki tried to make an entrance with his tongue, but the raven haired man refused, holding his teeth together. Tsuki didn't give up though and licked these teeth. It felt incredible, even if it was somehow a failed attempt to a kiss.

Finally Tsuki pulled away, both men gasping for air. The blond opened his eyes, and looked at Roppi, the expression on his face confused.

"Why? Why did you do this, Tsuki?" the voice was upset, as if Roppi didn't quite understand what just happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I did it because I love you, Roppi-san." Tsuki said, his voice scared and astonished that he dared to do that.

Then, the blonde headed to the other room, sitting on the old couch that was there. He sat his knees near his torso, hugging his legs and lying his head down, feeling ashamed.

Roppi didn't know what to say, as he looked at the passage to the other room. Guilt bubbled up in his chest that he was unable to return the feelings of the blonde with white scarf. But his experience told him that nothing good can come out of loving another person. They will die eventually. Or become a taker, in this rotten world.

After something like three hours, a loud bang on the door was heard. After noticing that nobody opened an annoyed voice said "Open the door, right now!" and Tsuki proceeded to the door, opening them.

After the last person entered the room he closed it and looked at the bag that was now filled with plants and roots.

"Oh! It's almost full! But what is this for roots? I don't recognize them!" he said, rushing to the backpack to investigate the new found plants.

Then Hibiya dragged Kasuka forward to the bag and Tsuki, all happy and excited.

"You know? Kasuka is very good at finding food! He can nearly everything about roots, trees, and plants and..."

"Well, I still doubt that they are edible." Tsugaru said, searching for his pipe.

"Of course they are edible. You have to just cook them pretty long so that the bitter taste will get away." Kasuka said, looking at Tsugaru with a knowing look.

"But... why do you know so much about the roots and plants?" Tsuki asked, curiousness noticeable in his voice.

"Eh... my brother taught me that." Kasuka said, his voice distant, looking at nothing in particular.

"Did all else go good too?" Roppi asked looking at Namie, but Kida answered instead.

"Yes! No problems at all!" the little blonds tone was happy, and filled with glee.

"I saw some Black Birds out there, but they were far away and didn't seem to notice us." Psyche said, sitting near the passage.

"Well. I did help Kida to dig again. Both of us did dig out nearly all of the roots, even if the ground was a bit hard." Namie said, taking Kida under her arm and the shovel in the other and both of them went to the other room.

After a while, Vorona spoke, looking to the passages side.

"I understand now why you are keeping her." She said, and everyone's gazes turned to her.

"What?" Mikado said, as if he didn't understand what the girl meant.

"Namie. Now I understand why you are keeping her, although she is a bit.. well you know. At first I thought that it was because she was the only girl you had... but now I see that she has a good stamina to. I don't think that Shizuo would manage to dig so much and so long like she and Kida did." Vorona said, looking at Kasuka.

"Well she is strong too. If we skip the fact that she helped Roppi in the past, she is very strong indeed. The first winter I came here and we were searching for food, a tree had fallen down on me. Namie lifted it up all alone so that Mikado and Izaya could take me out of there. And then she took me on her arms the whole way back here, because I have broken both legs and i couldn't walk." Tsuki said, his voice melancholic.

"But... what do you mean 'the only girl you had'?" Mikado asked, confused. Everyone looked at him and Vorona was looking at him with astonishment.

"Oh well... you know..." she tried to find the right words to explain it, but Tsuki stopped her.

"Our only woman, you understand..." Tsuki said, his voice confident. After a while realization hit Mikado.

"No... what? WHAT? No. Stop it now. Namie is... no!" Mikado said taking his head in his hands as if he tried to isolate from the others. How can they think such perverted things?

"How is it with you then... I mean... I hope you don't mind Vorona but you are the only girl amongst two guys." Tsuki said, his voice curious and a bit teasing.

Vorona looked at Kasuka, but seeing that the boy was lost in his thoughts, she answered, confident.

"No. Neither Shizuo or Kasuka are interested in me. Besides, Shizuo is obsessed with one thing and that is definitely not me." She said, her voice firm, looking at the chocolate haired boy.

"And that is how it should be. It's a sin to..." Mikado begun, but Tsukishima interrupted him, his voice a bit annoyed.

"And I thought that you would stop with that." he said, and turned his gaze away from the blue eyed boy.

"Stop with it? The Prophercy says loud and cleat that those who are without a sin shall..." Mikado continued, his voice firm.

"And you of all people should really hope that it's wrong right? For you can't still think that we are it, right? Not after we have..." Tsuki stopped in mid sentence realizing that he said too much. Turning away from Mikado, he spotted Kasuka that was unusually quiet. He went nearer him.

"So... you have a brother?" the blonde asked, his voice curious as always.

"Yeah. An older brother." Kasuka said, his voice distant, still looking at nothing in particular.

"Where is he then? What is he doing? For... he is alive right?" Tsuki asked, now even his facial expression filled with curiousness.

"I don't really know... he..." Kasuka said, and then stopped. He breathed in and out and swallowed his saliva.

"My brother, Shinra was pretty old. Not an adult yet, but very near. I remember that he had entered the purbety. At first it was great. He took care of us, me and my older sister after out parents died. It was then when he taught me about roots and such... but soon, after a while, he changed. Was always irritated. And then angry. Really really angry. And then..." Kasuka stopped and continued after a short while.

"One night... I woke up because of weird sounds in our home and... he had... my sister... well it was so much blood. And despite that we had much food... he ate her rests." the chocolate haired boy exhaled and took a new breath and turned to the others.

"So I have run away from him. And hid in the forest, far away from people for many years. One day I met a strong person crossing the woods. That was how I met Shizuo and Vorona and decided to follow them." Kasuka finished, looking around himself. His voice was sad, but pretty firm at the same time. Even Namie and Kida were looking from the passage.

"So... if I understood right... your brother... Shinra had become a taker?" Tsuki said, his voice unconfident and lost. He was only searching for a distraction story, that ought to light up the mood a bit. He didn't expect Kasuka to spill out his life story.

Kasuka didn't answer though. He looked at the ground and was quiet.

"But... It wasn't his fault. Not really. I believe that Shinra-san was in a wrong age when the rapture came. And you can get him back, you know? The prophercy says that The Adult will heal all the takers and turn them back to humans again!" Mikado said, taking a light hold at Kasukas arm and his voice happy.

"The Adult?" Vorona asked, unbelieving. She did never hear about such believing. Turn takers to humans again is impossible.

Suddenly Roppi felt the dizziness overtake him. His vision was blurry and the pain was near his heart. There really were not much time left for him. And he didn't like that fact.

(A/N: Okay this is chapter 4. From here on, this will be a character death fic, so if you don't like... I can't help it. The prompt was that only Shizuo and Izaya would live anyway xD And I made up the night scene and the Tsuki/Roppi part. But I hope it's okay anyway. I would really love to hear some feedback on this. Well anything that gives sense for me to write this story. (I have fun writing it anyway so I won't stop... but I'd love to read some feedback anyway) ;D)


	5. Chapter 5 Before

**Durarara isn't mine. Nor is the script for 'Efter' but this chapter doesn't really contain anything from the script. I let my imagination go wild. This chapter contains mentions of rape and is ideologically sensitive. Don't like such things? Then close the window. Nonetheless Enjoy XD**

_In a kitchen with white furniture, white floor and white walls, a red plate was in the middle of the floor. It wasn't destroyed, but the man responsible for this was scowled anyway._

_The plate was a precious memento of a grandmother, and he a mere servant in the house of Yagiri had a task to wash it._

_But the servant named Hachimenroppi didn't mind. At least he got a house to live in and fairly good food. He could also be near the head butler while he worked there._

_And nothing really happened, right? The plate wasn't even scratched. So the raven haired boy dried it an putted it back where he found it._

_The house had a very organized structure of underlings and servants. With a rich businessman as the head of the family, his wife had blood relations with the emperor of Japan and a very arrogant daughter that has seen the servants as scum, they could let themselves have anything they wished to._

_The daughter, named Namie was a very spoiled child. No wonder, since she was an only child to this powerful family and got every wish granted. She hated especially the raven haired servant that the head butler took from the streets. Obviously, her parents agreed, since the old servant Shiki passed away recently and a place was free. But that didn't stop Namie from hating the servant._

_They lived like that, and one night Roppi admitted his feelings to Shitsuo, the head butler. Of course, it was forbidden to have a lover, especially a homosexual one, but they managed to keep their relationship in secret._

_All was fairly normal, until the rapture came. Back then, everyone was at the house and a wave of light and cheat came by. It lasted for less than ten minutes, and Roppi closed his eyes in order to not get blind._

_After the wave, Hachimenroppi looked around, noticing that most of the adults were lying dead on the floor. It looked like they had a heart attack. He went around the house and searched for survivors, but in the end, he found Shitsuo on the floor in the hall. He was unconscious, but alive, and Roppi thanked all gods for that._

_Closing the door, and getting the butler on the couch in the living room, he waited for the blonde to wake up._

_It took three days. And Roppi didn't leave the room, in fear that the tall blonde would wake up while he weren't there. But once he did, Roppi hurried to give him water, which he prepared earlier._

"_Wh-what happened? Why am I on the couch? And where are the others?" the blonde asked, confused. Then he looked at Roppi and felt a partial relief, that his lover was okay._

"_Dead. You and I are the only survivors here. I don't really know what exactly happened, but suddenly a flash of light came here three days ago. All the adults are dead." Roppi said, his voice calm, but sad._

"_And... what about Namie-sama? Is she okay?" Shitsuo asked, just for the check of it. He knew that the girl won't be pleased if she was left alone for too long._

"_I-I don't know. She was on the horse ride the day that it came. I'm sorry... I watched over you so I didn't look for her." Roppi said, guilt hear able in his voice. _

_But Shitsuo didn't say anything, as he run a hand trough his face. It was dark in the room, the dim moonlight as the only source of light. Then he looked at Roppi. _

_Slowly but surely, something clicked inside of him. The raven haired boy, suddenly looked... delicious. And the blonde butler felt a urge to fuck him right then and there. But he didn't want to be rude, and he did his best to sound comforting and caring._

"_I see. That's okay. At least you are here. But... You must be tired. Come here and join me. Tomorrow we'll try to find Namie-sama. She shouldn't be far away, but at least she won't disturb us." Shitsuo said, his voice lust filled. Though Roppi was too tired to notice that and he jumped to the couch, embracing his lover, and nearly drowning in the familiar warmth._

_Something was amiss though. Roppi felt it as he noticed the cold air on his torso. He opened his eyes and saw Shitsuo... but something was definetly wrong. Didn't he fall asleep in his clothes? And why was the look in these gray eyes so... bestial almost?_

_He didn't know. He wouldn't like to know. He hoped that it was a dream. No... it looked like a nightmare. Suddenly he felt huge hands on his zipper, almost ripping it down. He opened his eyes again and sat straight up._

_It didn't make any result. Now he felt his pants at his knees level and when he looked closer at Shitsuo's face, it had a maniacal grin. His eyes were now a dark gray almost black, and he didn't respond when Roppi called his name. _

_He wanted to get out of the couch, but he couldn't. He wanted to stop this, tell Shitsuo to get back together, but when he tried to change his position, the blonds arm landed on his torso, pushing it to the couch. Then, Roppi was turned around and felt suddenly a cold air on his ass._

_Hachimenroppi winced when he felt the first finger enter his hole. Why? Why was Shitsuo so cruel? What happened to him, and why didn't he answer when Roppi called him?_

_He felt the second finger enter his ass, and the shivers of pain spreading throughout his body. He really didn't want this, forgetting that normally the fingers should be lubricated._

_Suddenly, both fingers were pulled out fast, and Roppi felt his hole ache. _

_But Shitsuo didn't do anything anymore as the door to the room opened, and in the passage stood the only daughter of the Yagiri family, Namie._

_She had a poker face and didn't seem to mind the awkward position that both men were in. More, she proceeded to them, observing both of them carefully. Noticing that she won't do more than that, Shitsuo wanted to continue, unaffected by her presence._

_But then, Namie slapped the butler, the hardest she could. Her hand left a bruise on the blonds face, and he changed his position, letting go of Roppi for a while._

"_I always knew that both of you were lusting after one another but this isn't the best time for a fuck." she said, venom spilling from her voice. _

_Roppi used the chance to get off of the couch, but Shitsuo grabbed his arm which made the raven haired boy stumble to the floor. Seeing the a bit scared expression on the raven haired boys face, Namie slapped the hand of the blonde the hardest she could. The blonde let go of Roppi, and turned away his gaze from both humans._

_Then, Namie kicked Shitsuo right on his torso, making the couch along with him fall down. Rushing to the other side she beat his face so that it was almost blue. The blonde was unconscious, but not dead yet. Seeing that, she went out, leaving Roppi shaking on the floor from cold and disappointment in his lover. _

_She came back after a while holding a sharp kitchen knife. Her eyes burned with hate, and a crazy grin was on her face. Roppi turned his gaze to the floor hearing the cutting and crashing sounds from the other side of the couch._

_After five minutes, the coppery smell of blood filled his nostrils. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but he knew that he couldn't cry. Not in Namie's presence._

"_Take your clothes on. And hurry up. It's dangerous here, and we are leaving. Though... I didn't hear a 'Thank you Namie for saving my life and virginity from this beast.'" she said, as he dried the knife, now covered in blood by the bartenders clothes._

_When she finished, Namie looked at the raven haired boy that was now shaking. If it was from the cold or the shock, she couldn't tell but she didn't intend to take a sick human with her. _

"_Or... take a shower first. I'll find you some dry clothes. But hurry up. Our train is leaving in an hour." she said, her voice a bit gentler, but filled with hate nonetheless._

_Roppi nodded, as he headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower._

_Half an hour later, they were on their way to the railway station. Taking all the food and water supplies from their house as well as some spare clothes, they were heading to the train._

"_Namie... sama. Why did you save my life? You hate me. And Shitsuo is stronger than me." Roppi said, his voice sad, but interested._

"_You shall not call me Namie-sama by now. The world is changing, and the culture is turned upside down. Looks like all the adults have died and teenagers turned into crazy rapers. I also heard that they are killing after they rape their victim and eat the remaining flesh." she said, her voice somehow apathetic._

"_And I'm sure you won't like to have a fate like that, right? I saw the lust and murder filled gaze in the butlers eyes. Of course he is strong, but I don't want to end as his dinner. I'm not weak either. Besides... the same thing happened to Seiji. And I'm glad that Shitsuo had gone crazy. At least we are in the same boat right now." she said, a bit of comfort in her voice which Roppi thought was odd._

_Seiji was Namies fiancee. She didn't see the world besides him. Now knowing that both of them lost their lovers to a clear madness, Roppi felt somehow better. _

_When they entered the train, both of them fell asleep immediately. Their dreams were not pleasant, so Namie was woken up by the sun shining trough the train windows. She noticed that Roppi had his head on her shoulder, but right now she didn't mind it. Looking at the clock on the wall the girl decided to leave the train at the nearest station. She didn't really have any destination in mind, but she wanted a safe place to lock her belongings and hide Roppi there._

_One hour later they arrived at a small town. It had a church, a park and some apartment complex clearly abandoned. Knowing that it wasn't safe there, they went a bit into the forest and found an old house. It looked like a summer house, but it was nearly ruined due to the rapture, or maybe even earlier. None of them could tell. Inside it was a nearly empty room with an armchair and a passage to a smaller room with a old hole filled couch and a broken electric kitchen._

"_I guess we won't find anything better. Let's settle here. These doors seems very well done at least." Namie said, and then sighed. _

_Roppi only nodded silently and both of them begun to pack out their baggage._

(A/N: So I decided to put some back story into Roppi. Not everyone will get it, as Kasuka, Vorona, Hibiya, Kida, Psyche and now Roppi and Namie did it, but it intrigued me why would Roppi neglect Tsuki (since I love this pairing so much). And also I decided that Namie won't be such a bitch as Bestämd is nor will I make her so cruel as in my other fic. (I'll become evil for you)

Well now I hope that you understand :D I'd really love to hear some feedback on this, pretty please?)


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

**Note: Durarara and the script for 'Efter' isn't mine. I just borrowed it and blended together, and added some scenes. Now when you know that, enjoy reading chapter 6!**

The sitting raven haired boy opened his eyes again, his vision now a bit clearer, but the pain still there. He noticed that his thought didn't took so much time as he expected. Some say that when your life are before your eyes, it's a sign that the death is near.

"Oh no... did you really have to ask about the prophecy?" Tsukishima asked, and Mikado gave him a scolding look.

Knowing from experience that when Mikado begins his ramblings about The Adult and the Prophecy, Roppi interrupted before he even begun.

"Vorona!" he called the blonde girl, and hoped that she knew the answer to his question.

"Yes?" the little girl turned to the sitting male, looking at him a bit annoyed.

"Did Shizuo say something to you or Kasuka when he would be back?" Roppi asked, his voice pretty weak, but still firm.

Vorona looked at Kasuka who shrugged his arms. Then she turned her gaze back to Roppi.

"No. I don't know." she said, her voice annoyed, and now kind of angry.

"What is he searching for, anyways?" Tsuki asked, turning to the newcomer duo.

"Not what. Who." she hissed looking into the red eyed blonde frimly.

Then Kasuka grabbed a hold of her arm, backing her from Tsukishima. When Vorona looked at the brown eyed boy, his look was the one of a scolding look.

"Well what? This isn't any official secret or something. He has told, asked people on other places." She said, looking at Kasuka with a light dislike.

"And he didn't say where, how far away he'd go?" Roppi asked, very hopeful.

"No, he didn't say any..." Voronas answer was cutted by a loud banging on the door.

"Open dammit!" a pissed and firm voice was heard from the other side. It was Shizuo's. Hibiya confirmed that, looking by the window.

Mikado rushed to open the door and greeted the blonde, but Shizuo ignored him. The blue eyed boy closed the door while Shizuo entered the room and lied his backpack on the floor where it lied before, clearly pissed of at something.

Vorona proceeded to him, and asked her voice curious and trying to comfort him. His facial expression and the angered attitude said volumes about his results of the failed search but she had to ask anyway.

"How did it go?" the blonde girl asked, but Shizuo gave her a gloomy glare and hissed.

"Bad." and he left his backpack, proceeding to the bag with plants.

"How did it go?" this time Roppi asked, because he didn't hear the blonds response. Shizuo glared at the sitting male, very irritated and turned his gaze from Roppi without any response.

"Oi you! Who the hell do you think you are hm? Only because you are tall and strong and have a bigger weapon than all of us together, it doesn't mean that you can behave as you fucking wish! You live with us! Under _our_ roof! You can at least answer for the question if somebody asks you!" Roppi said, clearly angered and irritated.

Shizuo turned to him, a vein popping at his forehead. His gaze was way too unfriendly and seemed to say "Don't mess with me."

"We don't need to live with you. Under your roof. It's a easy matter to solve." He said as he turned his gaze away from Roppi and looked at his companions giving them a sign to follow him.

"All right. Great. You know where the door is. And don't care to close it after you for we'll do that after you leave. Effectively this time." Roppi said, and a glint of hate could be heard in his voice.

Shizuo now with his backpack in hand, Kasuka and Vorona directed to the door, removing the holder and trying to open it. Then Roppi added, in a care free manner.

"Though... I think that it would be easier for you to answer the question." Roppi said looking at the three.

Shizuo was more than irritated. Why was that raven haired man playing with his mind like that? Surely he'll bring up the conversation from yesterday, and the tall blonde didn't want that. He turned to him, giving a reassuring smirk to his companions that they will stay there, before he went to the armchair, dropping his backpack on the way with a loud thud that made Psyche jump.

"Bad. It went indifferent and bad" he said, with a hollow tone, staring at Roppi while he stood up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Will you try again?" Roppi said looking at him with confidence, his tone of voice in fact a bit sad, but Shizuo didn't care.

"Yes." he said, staring at the face and those red eyes with a glint of confidence.

"So you will stay here a bit longer?" Roppi asked, turning his gaze away from Shizuo's face and looking at the wall behind him.

"Yes." Shizuo's voice was a bit annoyed. He suspected what the next question will be.

"So did you..." Roppi didn't end, because the blond interrupted him with anger in his voice.

"No." Shizuo said with the same indifference looking as Roppis face turned from curiosity and hope to a sudden astonishment.

"No?" the red eyed sitting male asked, not believing in what he just heard.

"I know what you were going to ask me. And my answer is still no." Shizuo said with anger in his voice, turning his gaze to the floor.

Roppi sighed deeply. He did expect that answer, but he hoped that the blonde would change his mind. He really didn't have much time left, and he wanted to be sure that all the things he did in order for his underlings to survive, wasn't in vain.

"Okay. But this talk isn't finishing here. And it's not the last time I'm asking you that." Roppi said, and looked at the opposite wall, finding Tsugaru and Psyche staring at him with curiousness.

"I know... but my answer will still be..." Then Shizuo looked around the room. It was too quiet for a room filled with twelve persons. Then he noticed that everyone was staring at him and Roppi, confused and wanting to hear more of their conversation.

He glared at every one of them, and all of them resumed what they were doing. Then he went to the bag with plants and picked these who didn't need cooking to eat.

Vorona tried to get of the tension in the room by turing to Mikado. He did say something about a prophecy and turning the takers back to humans... what was it again?

"So... What did you say about the prophecy or something?" she asked curiousness in her voice as she looked towards the blue eyed boy. Kasuka neared them, also wanting to hear more.

"Did you really have to ask him about that?" Tsukishima asked, his voice disappointed.

"Didn't you really hear about The Prophercy before? How couldn't you... that's just..." Mikado asked turning his gaze between the blond girl and Kasuka.

"Well, according to The Prophecy, one adult has survived. The Adult. And he..." Mikado was interrupted by Kida who suddenly approached them from behind.

"Ah, I have heard this story many times. I can tell it now." the little blond boys voice was disappointed and kind of bored.

"Everyone of us can retell this story Kida!" Hibiya said with a too happy and excited tone as for Namie's liking.

"It is the prophecy again?" Tsugaru asked, a bit annoyed as he lighted his pipe.

"Yeah. Mikado has found new ears. Ears that didn't fall down yet." Tsukishima said, his tone a bit mocking as he looked at the black haired teen who seemed to ignore their comments as he continued.

"And The Adult, shall..." Mikado said to nobody in particular with a proud tone, but got interrupted again, this time by Hibiya.

"What? Whose ears fell down now?" a glint of panic could be heard in the mocha eyed boys voice who stood up from his toy corner.

"Nobody's." Namie said, her voice and tone annoyed.

"But he said that..." Hibiya was still a bit schocked and pointed to Mikado.

"It's just how you say, Hibi-chan. It's just a phrase. And it's rude to point at people with your finger, Hibiya." Izaya said, looking at the standing raven haired boy who dropped his hand.

"A phrase... for what?" Hibiya asked, now very confused. Why did all of them talk such a weird language? He wanted to understand too!

"For indicating that you are tired to hear the same story again and again." Tsugaru said, not moving from where he was, near Psyche. And he exhaled the smoke of his pipe.

"Aha! I see." Hibiya said and directed his hand to his ears, as if checking if they aren't broken. "Well, I have my ears where they should be, and they doesn't seem to fall down!" he said, his voice happy, and he smiled a wide smile.

"Then you can go and listen to Mikado too." Tsugaru said looking at Hibiya, but the raven haired boy shut his hands around his ears as if he protected them.

"No! They can fall down if I'll listen to him!" Hibiya said as he looked a bit scared.

"Your ears won't fall down, Hibi-chan. I assure you." Psyche said looking at this scene amused.

"According to the prophecy, they will..." Mikado tried to continue, but to no avail as Kida stopped him from talking by taking his hands up to his ears like his brother and smiling.

"You could look like a bit funny without your ears, Hibiya!" Kida said as he looked at the golden eyed and raven haired boy as Hibiya's face turned happy again.

"What if all of us will get their ears broken?" the brown clad boy asked with a glee in his voice that shouldn't be there.

"I can wiggle my ears! Or almost at least! If I'll use my hands then it'll look like this!" Kida said as he took his hands and wiggled his ears.

"If you drag on your ears, they can fall down." Tsugaru said, his tone a bit mocking, to which Kida stopped dragging his ears and dropped his hands along his body. Then he went to his corner, near Roppi.

"Did you really have to say that?" Izaya asked the kimono clad blonde, a bit upset as he directed himself to Kida.

"What is wrong with that? In a little whileee sooo willl heeeeeeeeeeee"

Roppi felt his vision get blurry again. This time he closed his eyes in order to stop his head from spinning this much. He felt weak. In fact he didn't feel the most part of his body, and his brain received the voices of the persons in the room, but he didn't understand them anymore. He felt like time slowed down. He didn't want to die yet. He had so much to tell his underlings...

He looked around the room. To his left was Kida. He looked at the table he sat at.

_Masaomi-kun. Thank you for bearing with us. You are really a sun in this dark world, and some of your jokes are pretty funny. _ Roppi didn't say that out loud. He felt that his voice won't let him so it was just his thoughts that he thought.

Then Roppi's gaze turned to Izaya who was beside Kida.

_Izaya... you really are a good boy. I hope that you still will be so kind and open hearted to the people you meet._

Roppi then looked right before him. He saw Tsugaru and Psyche sitting beside each other. Psyche didn't look so frightened anymore, and Tsugaru was calmer than usual.

_Heh. I guess I'm happy that both of them found each other. It won't be an easy and fluffy relationship, but Psyche seems so secure when Tsugaru is around. And the same goes for the blonde. He isn't the rebellious guy that threatened to kill all the takers out of this world, anymore. I hope that both of them are satisfied._

Then Roppi looked a bit to the left and saw his previous master, and until recently the only girl living here.

_Namie... I'll never pay you back for what you did for me. Thank you for saving my life back then. I hope that you will get along with the rest, when I'm gone._

Roppis sight turned then to the trio, Mikado, Kasuka and Vorona. The newcomers were listening to the blue eyed boy, fascinated.

_Mikado... there is so much things that I am grateful that you did. Without you... all of this wouldn't work. I hope that your prophecy comes true one day._

_Kasuka... you have been trough a hard time. But I'm grateful that you decided to convice Shizuo to help us, and give food to all of them._

_Vorona... you really have a short temper. But you will survive this. I'm sure... I hope that you can convice Shizuo to take care of all these persons here..._

Roppi didn't turn his head any further. He didn't want to be noticed, but he knew that in the farthest corner stood Hibiya, and in the middle two blondes way too similar to his past lover for his liking. His vision was getting blurry and he didn't feel anything except his head, neck and arms.

_Hibi-chan. You, just like your brother are a sun in this dark world. But you are very innocent, not giving in to the mutual sin that all of us committed. I know that you got along with her... and I respect your decision. I think that you are very brave, eating only dead roots for weeks. _

_Tsukishima... I'm sorry. That I couldn't return your feelings. But it's too late anyway, right? I really don't want you to follow me now. But you... you are... the one and only. I really appreciate you..._

_Shizuo-san... damn you. You really are similar to him. In fact, I thought that somehow, a miracle occurred and that you are the butler of the Yagiri house... but that would be impossible at the same time. I saw... the blood... the enraged Namie... and I felt... I felt..._

But Hachimenroppi didn't end his thoughts. He felt his head spin to the finest as if he was on a roller-coaster. The last image that flew trough his mind was a tall blonde clad in black, that turned around to him with a gentle smile. His carbon eyes were smiling too, and he stretched out his hand that Roppi took with relief.

On the armchair, it seemed like Roppi went to sleep. Nobody payed attention to him though as everyone was paying attention to conversation between Namie and Izaya.

"e...Forget it anyway! Am I right, Kida-kun?" Namie said, her voice with a weird glee that Izaya felt shouldn't be there.

"Are you right on what?" Kida asked mildly confused.

"There you see." Namie said, her mocking tone directed at Izaya.

"Don't worry. Your ears won't fall down only because you had dragged them a little." The red eyed raven haired boy patted the little blond haired boys head.

Kida didn't say anything, and Mikado saw the chance to finally continue with his story, hopefully with no interruption.

(A/N: Okay next long chapter done. From here on, character death will occur. But no pairings yet xD (Yeah, I'm cleaning the way for Shizaya xD xD xD)

**Oya-san sweet hikaru **thank you for your review! I'm glad that anybody is reading this and likes. The plot line isn't mine though, but I blended here the Durarara characters and added little scenes. Originally it was a script for a play in the theathre (That I was starring in lol xD)

Shizaya... hmm it will come! Maybe next or next next chapter. But it will be in the end at least :D I'm really glad that you reviewed this. If you could log in in the future so that I'd send you a PM as a review response it'll be great xD

If you read, I hope you enjoy. Feedback is really deeply loved.)


	7. Chapter 7 Vanish

**Disclaimer: Durarara nor the script to 'Efter' isn't mine! Now Enjoy!**

"When everything is at worst, so will The Adult find those who survived, and lead them to the New World! And in the New World, there is food, and medicine, and clothes and... well all that good that was before the rapture. Without all the bad things. But we must show ourselves worth of the saving. We must have faith. Those who don't have faith, are making a sin and..." Mikado said with reassurance in his tone, and got this time stopped from further talking by Shizuo, who finished eating and now went nearer the trio.

"This is just pure bullshit. Don't bother listening to him." He hissed, looking at his comrades.

"But..." Kasuka's tone was dissapointed, as if he really belived in what Mikado said.

"No 'but'. I have heard it many times before. About 'The Adult' who would save us all. Take us to a better world. It's just pure bullshit. A bedtime story that was told for the youngest children to reassure them when it happened. There is no saving. There is no better world. This is all we have so all that's left is to pull yourself together and live." Shizuo said looking at the three of them from the opposite corner of the room. Mikado's face was astonished, like he couldn't believe that somebody can think otherwise.

"But if you have heard about it so many times before then you must admit that there is truth in what I'm saying..." he tried desperatly to make Shizuo change his mind about the case but the blonde only sighed.

"Don't be stupid. Only because many people share the same fantasy, it can't be the truth." Shizuo turned his gaze to his belongings and didn't seem to pay attention to what Mikado was saying anymore.

Nobody of them noticed, but Psyche went to Roppi and checked on him.

"If you have faith. Really really believe, then The Adult will come to us with forgiveness and prizes. He will love us as if we were his own children... The Prophecy..." Mikado said with passion in his tone, but was interrupted by Shizuo that now stood right beside him. The blondes facial expression was pissed.

"Stop with this damn bullshit. 'The Prophecy'. All the adults died. Do you understand? _All of them._ It was only the children that managed to survive. Yeah, we and those damn fuckers who were teenagers when it happened and had the nerve to get wild than die." his tone was dark when he talked about the takers it contained hate.

"Izaya..." Psyches voice was quiet and sad but with the others practically yelling at each other it went unnoticed.

"I am not thinking..." Mikado was kind of upset, and nobody had seen him like that before.

"No. That's right. You are _not thinking_. You are fantasying. It's us, the takers, the black birds and those fucking poisoning insects and there is nothing more. Everything else is dead. So stop fantasying and start take responsibility for surviving here with the others." While Shizuo said that, Psyches face was now in tears.

"Izaya... Izaya!" the mangeta eyed boys voice was almost desperate.

"What is it?" Izaya asked, and turned to Psyche.

"Roppi... he... doesn't answer. He... I can't wake him up!" Psyche said and backed from the place so that Izaya could come and check on the sitting male.

The red eyed boy searched for pulse and listened if the other is breathing. When he was ready with that, Izaya gave a sad look towards Shizuo and gestured to the blonde to come and check the unconscious man even though he knew that nothing can be done.

Shizuo unwillingly nears Roppi and searches for his pulse and breathing, but finds none of them. After a shorter while he turns away from Roppi, not saying anything.

"How... is he? I mean... he's sleeping, right? For he can't be..." Tsukishima asked, his voice very schocked and desperate.

"Yes, he is." Shizuo said with a sad smile and when the others heard those words, they were as schocked and sad as Tsukishima.

"But... how can he... ? He can't really...? He is only sleeping, right? He..." Tsukis voice was pitful and tears gathered in his eyes.

"...is dead." Shizuo finished with a firm tone.

A pregant silence is then over the room for five minutes.

"To be safe, you should not keep the clothes closest to his body. But his jacket and shoes should be okay." Shizuo said, his tone and facial expression indifferent.

Izaya only looked blankly at him. He still couldn't believe that Roppi was dead, even though he didn't find any signs of living.

After a while, Shizuo took Roppis jacket, and gave it to Izaya who thanked him quietly and placed the jacket in the other room. Namie went to them and took off Roppis shoes.

"Kida. Go and take your shovel." her voice was cold as always but Shizuo could hear some kind of sadness in it.

"Are we going to dig again?" Kida asked not as happy as usual and not waiting for the answer went to the neightbouring room to take the shovel.

"But what are we... Will we bury him now? At once?" Tsukishima asked with a schocked voice.

"Yes." Namie stated after placing the shoes under the table that Kida used to sit at.

Nobody says anything, and Kida comes back with the shovel. Everyone has their gazes glued to Roppi and again, a pregrant silence falls in the room.

After some whiles, Shizuo notices that nobody is going to do anything, so he takes Roppi as a sack of potatoes and directs himself to the exit.

"Follow me." he says to nobody in particular. Kida, and then the others are following him, Psyche sobbing quietly.

Hibiya stands in the middle of the room, a very depressed expression on his face. Izaya is the next last to leave, and seeing the mocha eyed and raven haired boy, proceeds to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"How are we going to survive now?" Hibiya asked, his voice very sad and quiet.

Izaya didn't say anything, but looked at Hibiya. After a couple of minutes both of them are going to the exit, closing the door behind them.

The burial is in the towns graveyard, next to the church. Nobody says anything, and it doesn't take long to bury Roppi.

Shizuo leaves before anyone but Tsuki seems to notice and after ten minutes Tsuki is gone too.

The rest of them is going home in silence and with depressed expressions on their faces.

Psyche, Namie, Tsugaru, Mikado, Vorona, Kasuka, Izaya, Hibiya and Kida are entering the home. It took some time for them to find it, but they enter quickly and Vorona closes the door behind them.

"I thought that it's fun to dig things, for example when we were searching for food and things like that. But now it wasn't so great." Kida said and proceeds to his usual spot by the table in the corner of the room.

"But he is at least at a better place now." Mikado said with a distant tone.

"What? Is that hole in the ground a better place? How come? It's was tight, dark and so much dirt and..." Kida asked, confused but Psyche interrupted him with an angry and desperate tone.

"Oh why won't you shut up already? Stop with your fucking stupid assumptions you stupid fucking idiot!" Psyche yelled and Kida stopped talking by now. After he was ready with his screaming, tears began to fall from his eyes.

Izaya goes towards him, in order to calm him down, but Psyche backs away from him.

"Let me... uh... I'm sorry. I... I can't understand that he is... it feels only so... so..."

"Unnecessary." Namie said with an cold and kind of empty tone.

"What?" Psyche asked, noticing an angry expression on the black haired girls face.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked with a suspecting voice.

"Oh well Roppi could surely contiue to live if he wouldn't upset him." Namie said with hate in her voice.

"Who?" Mikado asked, pretty clueless.

"Why, Shizuo of course. He said it himself that Roppi's heart was sick and then he did upset him so that it would stop sooner!" Namie said with an upset voice and scary facial expression.

"No, it wasn't..." Izaya wanted to protest, but Tsugaru interrupted him with a hateful tone himself.

"And Roppi would surely be healthy again if Shizuo won't deny to help him." Tsugaru said and swirveled on his pipe.

"But he hasn't..." Izaya tried to defend the mocha eyed tall blonde, but Tsugaru continued.

"He said it himself, that he didn't _want _to help him!"

"He said that he _couldn't_ help Roppi." Izaya was now upset too, and couldn't believe that his friends are suspecting the blonde.

"He didn't want to." Namie said with a cold and firm tone, now directing herself to Mikado and Psyche.

"Roppi could surely be now alive, maybe not sick anymore if Shizuo didn't do as he did."

Psyche did hestiate. Maybe what Namie said was true? Tsugaru seemed to agree with her...

"Yeah, he was kind of... weird?"

"No! Stop it. Don't listen to that! He has not... why would he want that Roppi would die?" Izaya askedm yelling at the others. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Isn't it obvious? He wanted to be the leader himself!" Namie said, now going around the room, looking hatefully at Izaya.

"You are the one to say that... wasn't it you who wanted to be the leader since Roppi weakened?" Izaya asked with suspecting voice.

"He had a plan the whole time! To come here and kick Roppi out. When he gave us the conserves. When he did upset Roppi, and didn't want to help him, and as a result, Roppi is dead now. Everything was a part of his plan! Can't you see it? Can't you understand it?" Namie now yelled at her companions, not caring about Vorona and Kasuka.

"And he wasn't faithful, either. He lacked _faith_" Mikado said, with an unfriendly tone.

"Ahh stop it now! Please end it. You can't. We are at it _again!_ We can't..." Izaya tried to calm the others, but again Tsugaru did interrupt him.

"Better that, than he would do it to us!" the blue eyed blonde said and dropped his pipe to the floor.

Vorona got enough by now. Those idiots didn't understand anything and it seems that she must be again the one to talk some sense into them.

"You are so fucking stupid all of you! We tried to help you! Shizuo tried to help you!" she was very upset, maybe even more than the last time.

"And why would he do that? Hmm?" Tsugaru asked, looking at the petite girl.

"Because be pleaded him about it, you motherfucker! You did get food, and help and protection! Don't you understand that he was half of the night out there to hid the trace of you living here? It's because you needed that! Not because he had a fucking plan! Not because he want to be your leader! He doesn't care about you that way!" Vorona practically screamed the whole speech and after that a suspense silence is hanging in the room.

"But that is precisely what I'm talking about! He doesn't care about us! We are indifferent to him!" Namie said, ignoring the newcomers and trying to convince the rest of her locators that Shizuo is up to no good.

"It wasn't what I meant..." Vorona said a bit unsure.

"For him it doesn't mean so much if we are dead or alive!" Namie said with a very upset an venomous tone.

"Well of course he has a plan! Why else would he be away so much? And why is all so secret? He does precisely what he wants and it's clear that we don't..." Tsugaru didn't finish, for unexpectedly, Kasuka interrupted him.

"He's searching for his sister!" Kasuka screamed and suddenly, it was quiet in the room.

"What?" Izaya asked, only to confirm what he heard earlier.

"He is searching for his sister." Kasuka repeated, now much calmer. After some seconds, he realized what he said and kept quiet.

Everybody settled their gazes at Vorona hoping that she would explain it a bit more.

"Yeah. His younger sister. They lived separately when the rapture begun and before the telephones died totally, he promised her to find her. Do you understand? He travels from town to town and searches after Akane Heiwajima, this is everything he..." Vorona said it very calmly, but Izaya stopped her, not believing what she heard.

"Heiwajima? Does he remember her surname?" Izaya asked, a bit stunned.

"This isn't possible. Nobody does remember a surname from before the rapture." Namie said, her tone unsure but not so cold anymore, and headed towards Roppis armchair to sit there.

"He has a picture of her where her full name is on the back side. He says that he remembers it too, but I don't really know..." Vorona said, suddenly confused at the different expression at Namie's face.

"So... he is searching trough every town you pass by after his... how long did he do that?" Izaya asked, pretty curious.

"Always. Or... well since it happened. And he won't stop it, nor stay in a place longer than necessary. Not before he finds her, this is everything that..." Vorona said directing her face at Izaya, but then Kida interrupted her.

"Where's Tsukishima?" Kida asked with a confused voice.

"What?" Mikado asked, now looking around the room in search for the always curious blonde.

"Where is Tsukishima? For he isn't here." Kida repeated, now a bit slower, so that everybody could hear what he said.

"I thought that it was weird that it was everyone else who asked things." Hibiya said, his voice a bit happier than before.

"When did you see him last time? Did he go with us back from Roppis burial?" Izaya asked, a bit worried.

"What's the problem. He is always curious. It's not the first time he vanishes." Tsugaru said, lighting his pipe.

"But he always says before he would go anywhere." Izaya said, and then directed himself to the sitting Namie.

"You were saying that it's important that we care about one another. Show it now with your help to search for Tsuki." Izaya said with a firm tone.

Namie looks bitter at Izaya and nods after a while. Then she stands up and looks around the room.

"Had anybody seen Tsukishima after Roppi's burial?" Namie asked, her voice very firm and loud.

Nobody answered, and most of the people in that room only shaked their heads.

"All right. Let's go and search for him then." Namie said, and directed herself towards the only windowsill. She looks trough it and then proceeds to the door.

"We have some hours left before it'll be dark outside, so if we would split up to groups and be very effective, we have the chance to find him." Namie said, her voice still firm and opened the door.

Everyone followed her and they splited to two groups and searched for the missing blonde.

Review Responses:

**Midnight Reader:** Thank you! In fact I use the script as the base, so every word they are speaking is taken from the script. And you are right, it was heavily based on 'Firefly' as well as 'Lord of the flies' so the similarities are quite possible xD

Also thank you for following this story!

**PencilsAreMyTreasure: **Oh well, sorry if this is confusing it may be because I'm not using beta reader or anybody isn't correcting my mistakes. Ask about anything that seem weird and I'll try to explain the best I can :D

(A/N: Hi there! It was a while since I updated this fic (actually almost one month) xD. Thank you very much for your responses to this! I didn't expect so many alerts favs and reviews. I'm sorry to say this but it will be quite a while before I shall update this story again. I'm going for vacation on Friday, and won't be able to write until August 20th. But I still hope that you enjoy reading this and will leave some comments to this :D For feedback is very loved :D)


End file.
